This invention relates generally to portable, environmental conditioning appliances and, more particularly, to a child-safe portable electrical heater.
Environmental conditioning devices such as heaters, humidifiers, dehumidifiers, air conditioners and air cleaners are used extensively to create comfortable environmental conditions in residential and commercial enclosures. The electrical controls of such devices are very attractive to curious children whom delight in experimental manipulation of the controls. Such activity can result in either unsafe operations or damage to the electrical controls.
Latchable controls have been proposed and employed previously to avert undesirable operation of electrical equipment. Such a control mechanism is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,636. However, prior latchable controls have been subject to contravention by innovative, dexterous children.
The object of this invention therefore, is to provide an improved tamper resistant environmental conditioning device.